conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
O.P. Entertainment
| company_type = of Media Corporation | genre = S-pop | foundation = April 20, 1997 | founder = Jeong-Ho Yi Aubrey Rhee | location_city = Irvine, Orange | location_country = Sierra | location = | origins = | key_people = Jeong-Ho Yi ( ) Olaf Hagen ( ) | area_served = | industry = Music & entertainment | products = Music | services = Entertainment | revenue = $4.275 billion (2015) | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = 5,791 (2015) | parent = Media Corporation | divisions = List of O.P. Entertainment labels | subsid = | owner = Media Corporation | slogan = Better in Opland | homepage = www.opland.com | dissolved = | footnotes = }}O.P. Entertainment ( : OP엔터테인먼트) is a Sierran that operates as a of Sierran media conglomerate Media Corporation. One of the largest corporations in Sierra, O.P. Entertainment operates as a , , talent agency, and event organizer. Originally founded by Korean-Sierran entrepreneurs Jeong-Ho Yi and Aubrey Rhee in 1997, O.P Entertainment operated as an independent company until 2007 following its acquisition by Media Corporation in 2007 for approximately $1.5 billion in cash and stock with the purposes of expanding the scope of O.P. Entertainment. Initially, O.P. Entertainment had a specialization on Sierran-based (K-pop) but the company has since evolved into a cosmopolitan company featuring a broad range of music, artists, and genres in several languages including pop, hip hop, country, and rock. As one of the "Big Four" music entertainment in Sierra (the others being the Polygon Records, , and ), O.P. Entertainment is one of the largest corporations in the Kingdom with reported revenue of $4.725 billion in 2015. It is represented by the Sierran Music Forum organization in Sierra and the in the United States and Imperial States. In 2014, RBS Business named O.P. Entertainment as Business of the Year, and O.P. Entertainment was listed as one of Sierra's most influential companies. The company expanded its operations with regional subsidiaries in the Imperial States, Korea, and United States in 2009. O.P. Entertainment's headquarters are based in Irvine, Orange, Sierra, and are slated to expand operations into Australia, Brazil, China, Germany, Japan, and the United Kingdom by 2021. Labels B.A.D. Music B.A.D. Music was formerly an independent founded in 1965 which featured hit artists and bands in soft rock, hard rock, and jazz music. B.A.D Music was one of O.P. Entertainment's first acquisition when the company expanded its scope in 2002 and purchased it for $50 million. *Above A Thousand Records *Big But Better Entertainment *Diplomacy Records *Friendly Fire Records *Muholland Drive *Paladise Manor Productions *Untouchable Records *Zodiac Inc California Records California Records is a subsidiary established by O.P. Entertainment in 2004 to promote sung predominantly in the English language as well as (EDM). *Dream Dream Records *Glamour Records *Flashing Lights Recordings *HHJ Records *Grands Ballons Records *Sand Dollar Distribution *Take Two Records *U-Dot Records *Zzyzx Records Channels' Finest Music Group The Channels' Finest Music Group (CFMG) is a subsidiary that was established in 2006 with a focus on all music that was neither Korean, English, or Spanish. Hoping to reach out to other major linguistic groups in the Kingdom, the CFMG premiered with four record labels geared towards French, Chinese, Japanese, Tagalog, and Vietnamese. Worldwide Beats Records was added to the CFMG lineup in 2009 to encompass all other music in languages not focused in any of O.P. Entertainment's existing subsidiaries or labels. *Asia Pop Records (Vietnamese and Filipino) *Bourbon Records (French) *New Star Music (Chinese) *Sakura Records (Japanese) *Worldwide Beats Records (Miscellaneous) Fishermen Distribution Introspection-Autotrigger-S&P Lovely Heart Recordings Noona Records Sunshine Records Skid Row Records The Heat Group History 1997–2001: As a promoter for K-pop 2002–2006: Diversifying music genres and languages 2007–2009: Acquisition by Media Corporation 2010–present: Business expansion Corporate affairs Locations Controversy See also *Music of Sierra Category:Companies of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:OP Entertainment Category:Music of Sierra